The Railway Series
by tjkechi
Summary: Hope you enjoy it!


**The Railway Series**

**More of the Little Engines**

**The Feud **

ALL the little engines on the Island of Sodor do enjoy their work; they have many passengers and when they don't, they work with trucks on the incline. There are two old engines, Rheneas and Skarloey, as you will see in the book. They are both 100 years old, and are great friends. But I am sorry to say that this was not the case today.

It was a beautiful fall's morning and it was growing very chilly.

The two were quarrelling in the sheds over who knows what, and the other engines were growing tired of it.

"You don't understand," said Skarloey. "All I am saying is that it _was_ there, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sez you!" snorted Rheneas. "How could _you_ know about it? It's not there now, and it never was!"

This arguing went on until Rusty the little diesel came to stop it.

He braked beside the two, who were still arguing. Rusty had enough. He blew on his horn and the two stopped.

"What are you two talking about?" he demanded. Rheneas just whooshed him with a cloud of steam.

Rusty then heard "Fine! If that's the way you'll be, we're not speaking again!" He then heard one engine leave the shed.

Rusty's emotions went from anger to shock.

Rheneas and Skarloey have always been friends, thought the diesel. Who knows what this could come to?

He then set off to work.

At the incline, Peter Sam was collecting some trucks. The loaded ones rolled down the incline as Peter Sam coupled on to them. Rusty then told him what had happened.

"Unbelievable!" said Peter Sam; his eyes wide open. "We must do something."

"I know," said Rusty. "Otherwise, it'll be a long time before they make up."

Peter Sam went on to the top station to see Sir Handel.

When he reached the top station, he saw him with Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice. They did not trust Sir Handel.

Peter Sam told him what happened.

Sir Handel then hurried away.

Later that evening, the three engines were in the sheds pondering on what to do.

They then saw Rheneas and Skarloey, each with trucks; pass each other with not even a toot to one another. Instead, it was a cloud of steam and a cold wheel.

"Something must be done," Rusty said.

"But what?" asked Sir Handel. A silence hung in the air. It stayed that way for a long time…

Weeks and weeks past, and Skarloey and Rheneas were still not speaking, whilst the other engines didn't know what to do.

Winter gales and torrents ravaged the Island of Sodor, but the engines still got through. Yet debris landed all over the tracks, and bridges weakened. It was Rusty's job to repair these. He always had a hard time.

One day, Rusty was making his usual rounds went he began to cross a bridge build for two engines across a very muddy riverbed. It creaked and groaned under his wheels.

"Glory," said the driver. "This bridge is dangerous for two engines, but it'll hold your weight. We must warn the stationmaster and the Thin Controller immediately."

It was then Rusty began to form a plan.

After warning everyone, Rusty told his driver his plan; and he told Mr. Hugh, who told the Thin Controller, who almost didn't approve!

"I didn't think it was safe," he said.

The next day, it was very cloudy and very wet. The riverbed had more mud than ever.

Skarloey had already gone to the top station with some coaches and was preparing for his journey home. Rheneas had some trucks he had to take to the incline.

Skarloey reached the station before the bridge. The stationmaster told the driver about the bridge. The same thing happened with Rheneas. Then both trains started off for the bridge.

As both trains were nearing the bridge, both drivers shut off steam. The two engines were going the opposite direction from one another's. As they reached the middle, the bridge moaned horribly. Skarloey and Rheneas didn't mind though; they were thinking of giving a cold wheel or a wheesh of steam to the other.

Then, suddenly, the bridge collapsed with a CRRR-ACK! The middle of the bridge, which included Skarloey and Rheneas, fell deep into the mud. The coaches and trucks both had their brakes on due to the weather, but the twins never minded. They now regret they should have.

The rest of the bridge was able to hold the coaches and the trucks, but Skarloey and Rheneas were marooned side-by-side in boiler high mud. They were both more dirty than hurt, and both felt that a sense of pride had been lost.

Suddenly, both engines laughed hysterically! They realised what they had done all this time.

"I'm sorry about the feud," Rheneas said first.

"Yes," said Skarloey. "After all, it was just a little argument; how did we let it go this far?"

"I'm not sure," said Rheneas. "But we've done a good job of screwing up our lives."

"Shall we liven it up a tad?" asked Skarloey.

"Indeed," finished Rheneas.

Skarloey then noticed some mud roll down Rheneas' face. Then some ran down Skarloey's face, also. Once again, they began to laugh. They laughed until help arrived.

The help, in fact, was Rusty, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel. They looked down upon the two twins.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" teased Sir Handel. "Two pigs in the mud, I see."

"Actually, said Rusty, "They look like Skarloey and Rheneas, but they're not speaking to each other, so it must be pigs."

"How is it down there?" chuckled Peter Sam.

Skarloey and Rheneas just smiled.

Later that evening, Skarloey and Rheneas were being given a good wash down.

"So what were you two arguing about all this time?" asked Peter Sam.

Skarloey and Rheneas smiled. They knew they weren't going to start _that_ up again.

**Gunpowder**

IT took a long time to clean Skarloey and Rheneas up, so it would be a while before they would be back on the rails.

It was a cool fall's day, and the engines were listening to Sir Handel and one of his "stories."

It was then the Thin Controller arrived. He was looking very serious.

"We have created some "gunpowder" trucks. I will need some engines to take them to the mines."

The engines' faces turned shockingly blank. They knew what could happen with gunpowder trucks, except for Ivo Hugh, the new engine. He seemed a bit confused.

The Thin Controller went on. "I will use Duke, Rusty, and Duncan." He stuttered at 'Duncan.' He then walked away, holding his head as if he had a migraine.

Ivo Hugh then plucked up courage. "What are gunpowder trucks?" he questioned.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Rusty could understand, though.

"Gunpowder trucks are very dangerous," said Rusty. "It's the stuff they use in guns, but in trucks, there could be an explosion."

"How?" went on Ivo Hugh.

"Well, if you bump gunpowder trucks, an explosion would occur, or if the trucks catch fire. We all have seen gunpowder trucks before, but thankfully, we haven't experienced the effects yet."

Duncan snorted.

"Well, except for Duncan anyway," finished Rusty.

"Gunpowder trucks are gunpowder trucks; just the same as anything else," Duncan complained. "I don't see why they need special care. They're just trucks!"

Duke, the old engine, rolled his eyes.

"Stupid," he said. "I don't see why he chose you in the first place! His Grace would of chosen otherwise and scrapped you. Goodbye!" He set off to find the trucks.

When he finally was coupled onto them, he slowly went about to the incline. There were quite a few trucks he had to pull.

It was a slow freight, and Duke detested it, but he managed. The trucks were old, mean, and always wanted to cause trouble.

It was a long time before Duke finally reached the mines. When he was ready, the trucks were pulled up the incline and Duke was allowed to go home.

Later that afternoon, it was Rusty's turn to take some trucks. He knew how to make regular trucks behave by bumping them, but he didn't know how with gunpowder trucks, so they took advantage of him.

Near the incline is a large hill that many engines had to take care on, especially with gunpowder trucks. Rusty was going down the hill when the trucks began to push him down. Rusty was frantic, but he regained control and all was well.

He made it to the incline safely, and those trucks were able to get to the top.

It was later that evening that Duncan was to take his trucks was and everyone telling him to be careful, but he took no notice.

When he reached the trucks, Duncan eyed them sceptically.

"They are just trucks," he concluded. "They can't do much harm."

The trucks giggled. They were going to prove Duncan wrong.

Duncan pulled the trucks with cab in front, to the trucks' delight.

Around the last station before the incline, the trucks decided to carry out their plan.

As Duncan neared the top of the hill, he felt the strain of the trucks on him. Suddenly, the trucks' coupling snapped and rolled faster and faster down the line! Duncan was shocked, and he quickly followed the trucks, but he couldn't keep up.

The signalman halted all traffic and switched the trucks away from the main line.

All the engines (Except Duncan) were in the shed ready to sleep when an alarm sounded. The gunpowder trucks were headed straight for them!

Everyone gasped and shut their eyes! The trucks were on bumpy track and came off the rails next to the engines, who were waiting for the blast.

They waited and waited, but the trucks didn't explode, much to the engines' relief.

A few hours later, Duncan arrived in the sheds. The gunpowder trucks were still there. Everybody was glaring at him.

He was about to speak when another alarm sounded. "Runaway slate trucks!" yelled the signalman. He had diverted them away from the hill toward the gunpowder trucks.

They slammed into them with a CRASH!

Gunpowder, slate and wood were thrown into the air and were upset all over the engines.

Everyone glared at Duncan through the dust.

"What?"

**A 'Wheel' Predicament**

It took a long time to clear away the mess and clean up the engines. The mess was so bad that the Thin Controller had to close the railway for a few days.

When it was re-opened, he sent Duncan to the back of the shed and told Ivo Hugh to do his work.

The engines had to work harder than ever. Skarloey and Rheneas still couldn't work because dried mud and slate froze their axles.

Rheneas was able to work again a few days after, but Skarloey still had some dried mud in his axles, but he had to be sent for work anyway.

The dried mud often jarred Skarloey's wheels and prevented him from moving, but he tried to overcome it. Sometimes he even fell off the rails.

Soon after, Sir Handel began to tell more of his "stories." Usually it was about his steamroller wheels and how up-to-date they were. The other engines forgot all about his race with George the Steamroller, so Sir Handel took advantage of this.

One day when he was all alone, Duke came up beside him. He was breathing heavily and coughed a few times. Sir Handel became cheeky.

"Lookie here Grandpuff," he began. "I'm up-to-date and always ready to go. My wheels help me to be a more useful engine than you can ever be, tender or bunker."

Duke was very annoyed. He tried to 'wheesh' Sir Handel in a cloud of steam, but he was too tired.

"See what I mean, Grandpuff? I don't see how you can suit Your Grace if you're not up-to-date. You should be retired."

Duke was abashed and angry at the same time. He crossly puffed away with his coaches.

Sir Handel chuckled and he puffed away too. He felt prouder than ever.

Later that day, Duke told the Thin Controller what had Sir Handel had said. He had sympathy for Duke.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll take care of that."

Sir Handel was glistening in the sun in the sheds when the Thin Controller came by.

"Sir Handel, you are to pull some coaches for Duncan while Ivo Hugh is at the incline."

Sir Handel was delighted and set off at once.

The coaches he had were Ada, Jane, and Mabel and Cora.

Sir Handel was cross. "Humph," he said. "These aren't coaches, they're trucks!" Ada, Jane, and Mabel were angry. They look like trucks, but they are painted blue and have seats.

Sir Handel waited for everyone to get in. He heard the guard's whistle and set off.

Sir Handel made his way onto an old track where farmers were harvesting their crops. Duke was there with some trucks to help the farmers get their crops to market.

Sir Handel stopped alongside him.

"Poor old engine," he said. "Pulling trucks I see? Good enough for an engine like you."

Duke snorted.

Sir Handel pushed forward when he noticed something with his small wheels. The axles began to wobble. He paid no attention, though, but the coaches did. They passed the word and held back.

Sir Handel's wheels slipped on the unused crops that lay across the track. He gave a sudden jerk—and his small wheels fell off. Sir Handel then flopped backwards and leaned upward. He then turned red in the face as the coaches giggled at him.

"That should teach you for calling us trucks," said Ada.

Duke then stopped beside him.

"Now what were you saying about me being out of date?" he asked laughingly. "Now that wouldn't suit His Grace."

Peter Sam had to pull Sir Handel away to the sheds where he would be fixed later that day.

The guard looked to Duke and asked, "We have no engine. Can you help the passengers get home?"

"Of course," said Duke. "I've had my laughs."

Duke and the trucks coupled onto the coaches and away Duke went.

Duke had a hard time climbing the hills with such a long train and he began to cough and wheeze.

Finally, he made it to the station. The passengers cheered for Duke.

The stationmaster thought the passengers would ask for their money back after being so late, but instead they thanked him for such a nice railway.

As Duke rolled into the sheds, he told the other engines all about it. They then began to tease Sir Handel.

Sir Handel thought they were being very silly.

**Ivo Hugh and the Inspector**

Sir Handel's axles were placed back on, so he could resume work again.

Ivo Hugh knew how to work with coaches, but he rarely had worked with trucks. He wanted to see what it was like, so the Thin Controller was going to give him a chance at the incline the next day.

But the next day, he received a phone call from a Railway Inspector.

He told all the engines about it.

"A railway inspector will be here to see the railway today," he began. "He wants to see how the railway is doing after the gunpowder incident, so I want you all on your best behaviour."

The engines behaved perfectly.

When the Inspector arrived, the Thin Controller showed him about the railway.

When he reached the incline, he saw Ivo Hugh pushing some trucks. The Thin Controller almost gasped, but instead cleared his throat.

Ivo Hugh went too fast with the trucks and derailed them on a bend.

The Inspector was not pleased.

"I will mark this down," he said sternly.

Then it was the Thin Controller's turn to be stern.

"Ivo Hugh, I am disappointed with you. You will work at the top station for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir," said Ivo Hugh unhappily.

When he reached the top station, he had to shunt coaches for other engines.

Later that day, Skarloey took some coaches from the bottom station with the Inspector and went up the line.

A small, yet deep lake had dried out a long time ago and was dangerously close to the rails, but it was the only way to get to the top station.

Skarloey was having a joyous time until he reached the lakebed.

Remember when I said that Skarloey's wheels still had some dried mud and slate in it, causing him to stop and sometimes fall off the rails? You do? Well, that's what happened.

Skarloey's wheels were suddenly jarred and they caused him to come off the rails and hang dangerously over the cliff of the lakebed. The first coach came off the rails, too.

Everyone quickly got out and the guard set the brakes on the coaches.

One wrong move and Skarloey would fall into the lakebed with the coaches. Everyone was anxious.

The guard rushed to the station and warned the stationmaster. He then called for another engine to keep Skarloey from falling in.

Rheneas rushed to the scene and coupled onto the brakevan. That was all he could do.

The Inspector became concerned.

"Isn't there an engine at the top station that can pull Skarloey out?"

The guard spoke. "There is one, sir. But it could be a bit risky."

"Why?"

"Because the engine is Ivo Hugh, and he's a new engine."

The inspector was sceptical.

"No!" he shouted. "If we use him, everything will fall in the lakebed!"

"It's our only chance," persuaded the guard.

The Inspector finally gave in.

The guard rushed to the top station to find Ivo Hugh.

He found him amongst some coaches.

"Ivo Hugh," he panted. "Skarloey is leaning over the lakebed. We need your help."

"Why?" said Ivo Hugh. "That stupid inspector will criticize me again and I'll probably fall, too."

"But we must rescue Skarloey. The Inspector told me to tell you!"

Ivo Hugh finally understood.

"All right," he said. "I'll try to do my best."

"That's a good engine. Now let's go!"

He clambered into Ivo Hugh's cab and hurried to the scene.

Ivo Hugh finally saw Skarloey dangling over the edge. The guard jumped out and told Ivo Hugh what to do.

The guard then carefully slipped some rope over Skarloey's buffer and Ivo Hugh's, also.

"I hope this works," said the Inspector.

"Now!" said the guard.

Ivo Hugh then slowly and carefully pulled Skarloey towards the rails and out of the cliff's way.

Suddenly, Ivo Hugh slipped on the rails and Skarloey almost fell in!

The guard placed sand on the rails and Ivo Hugh tried again. Slowly but surely, Ivo Hugh was able to put Skarloey as close as he could on the rails. The passengers then worked together and placed Skarloey officially back on the track.

The passengers and the Inspector cheered as Ivo Hugh and Rheneas rolled Skarloey and the coaches home.

Later that night in the sheds, the Thin Controller and the Inspector came to see Ivo Hugh.

"I'm sorry I underestimated you," said the Inspector. "Your controller is right. You are a really useful engine."

"Three cheers for Ivo Hugh!" cheered Peter Sam.

"Hip-hip-hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" everyone cheered.

"And I must say," continued the Inspector, "That this railway and all it's engines are the best I've ever seen!"

Than came a chorus of whistles and cheers. All the engines felt proud.

But Ivo Hugh was the proudest engine of all.


End file.
